long long live
by tooAWESOME4u
Summary: "If you have children someday...  When they point to the pictures, please tell them my name..."  Their story will never be forgotten.  Not when there are people to tell it.  Long live.


**Disclaimer: Luckily, my birthday is literally right before Percy's (August 17th. That's right. Be jealous)**** so maybe I'll be lucky enough to get Percy Jackson and the Olympians for my birthday! :D**

* * *

><p><em>long live.<br>the walls we crashed through.  
>how the kingdom lights shined, just for me and you.<br>I was singing, "Long live,"  
>all the magic we made.<br>and bring on all the pretenders,  
>I'm not afraid.<em>

* * *

><p>In a modern loft in the heart of New York City, there is a single bookshelf overflowing with books. One of the books is a half-finished scrapbook. The cover is decorated with different pictures, but one stands out the most.<p>

It was a group picture. There were all sorts of different faces, almost like a class picture. But there was one major difference: practically all the kids in the picture had a dangerous weapon out.

If one was to open the book, they would see all the different pictures the person who made the scrapbook had collected. Most of them were happy, radiating love and joy and everything good about the world.

One picture is of a black-haired, green-eyed sixteen-year-old smiling. He held a bronze sword in his hand. The name _Percy Jackson_ was printed underneath the picture, and under that, _Seaweed Brain_.

Another picture beside it shows a black-haired girl with electric blue eyes and a smug smirk on her face. The girl was dressed in a silvery outfit, and a bow was peeking out from her back. _Thalia Grace_, the caption underneath the picture read, and _Pinecone Face _under that.

The last picture is of a black-haired boy, younger than the other two. His face is still youthful, but his pitch-black eyes show wisdom and suffering beyond his years. A sword as black as a nightmare hung at his side. The caption read, _Nico diAngelo_, or _Death Boy_.

The next page has a picture of a blond girl with gray eyes. The blond's hair was disheveled and her eyes looked wise, but tired. Blueprints were clutched in her arms, and her face clearly showed irritation. Not _Annabeth Chase_'s, or _Wise Girl_'s, best picture, but one that showed her heavy work ethic well.

The next picture is somewhat strange. A boy with what appeared to be horns sticking out of his curly hair and a nervous look on his face as he chewed on a tin can. Underneath, the scrapbooker wrote _Grover Underwood_, _Lord of the Wild_.

The picture after Grover's is more strange, if that's possible. A large, bulky boy with only one brown eye smiled happily into the camera. He looked so innocent, and even though it's a picture, one could easily tell that he has a heart of gold. Underneath, it read, _Tyson_, _Cyclops_.

The picture on the next page is much more normal. A blonde boy smiles uncertainly at the camera, dressed in a purple shirt, a sharp contrast to the orange ones. His eyes are the same electric blue as Thalia's, and filled with a quiet confidence. _Jason Grace_ is printed underneath, with a heart drawn beside it.

Beside Jason's picture is a picture of a Latino boy with a goofy smile. A layer of snot covered his nose and his cheeks, and the boy is holding a wrench in his hand. Anyone could tell that he was goodhearted. Underneath the picture, it reads _Leo Valdez _and underneath that,_ Repair Boy._

The last picture is of a very pretty girl with choppy hair and beautiful eyes. Her hands are laced behind her back, and she smiles brightly. Apparently, this girl is _Piper McLean_, or _Beauty Queen. _Strangely, the 'Beauty Queen' part is more messy and written differently than the rest.

There are only two pictures on the page after that. One is of a Asian-looking boy with a bow. _Frank Zhang_, the caption proclaims, and the picture beside his is of a black-haired girl sitting on a horse, looking like she was on top of the world. _Hazel Levesque_, the caption beneath her picture reads.

The next few pages were only group pictures and some single ones. There was a picture of a wise-looking man sitting in a wheelchair, with _Chirion_ printed at the side. A painting of a smiling nine-year-old blonde boy was in there as well, with _Luke_ _Castellan_ printed under it. _R.I.P_ was written in bright, bold letters underneath.

There was even a page that was titled _Rest in Peace_, and was, unfortunately, filled with pictures surrounding a picture of the Empire State Building. One was of a smiling African-American boy. He looked like he could beat anyone up, but his smile said differently. Another was faded picture of a beautiful girl with a pegasus. _Charles Beckendorf_ was printed carefully under the first one, and _Silena Beauregard_ was printed under the second.

Beside it is another picture of a group of archers readying their bows, and another of two people sword fighting. There's another picture of two people sitting in a canoe, clearly about to kiss. The picture beside it is of the aforementioned two people falling into the lake after being surprised.

The door opened with creak, and the scrapbook is picked up. A woman smiled as she flipped through the book.

The last few pages are blank, ready for whatever pictures the future brings.

The woman smiles again, and rubs her pregnant belly. Another door opens.

"Piper, you ready to go?"

The scrapbooker places the scrapbook back on the shelf, very carefully, like it was an irreplaceable treasure.

* * *

><p><em>long live.<br>all the mountains we moved.  
>I had the time of my life, fighting dragons with you.<br>I was screaming, "Long live!"  
>that look on your face.<br>and bring on all the pretenders,  
>one day, we will be remembered.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an: My first venture into the Percy Jackson fandom. Dun, dun, dun!**

**Sooooo... like it? Hate it? Love it? I need your opinions people! :D**

**Anywhos... I heard this song and I thought it fit perfectly for Percy Jackson. Not Percabeth (even though I think they're pretty adorable), but the entire series. I mean, it's not everyday you get to say you fought in the Second Titan War and survived. People have got to remember you for that. But I couldn't find many fics that weren't songfics, so I was like, 'Screw it, I'll write one myself.' Beautiful story, huh? :D**

**- Misa-chan**


End file.
